


La fois ou Tim s'est réveillé dans le lit de Red Hood et Arsenal

by Swira



Series: La fois où Tim a été invité dans le lit de Red Hood et Arsenal [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, je suis horrible mon dieu je ne m'arrête jamais
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swira/pseuds/Swira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le lendemain de la soirée passée chez Jason et Roy, incluant une douche et une absence totale de scénario de ma part comme d'habitude</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà la suite promise!  
> (je t'avais promis une douche, fan anonyme, j'espère que ça te conviendra ahah)
> 
> Bon, pas vraiment de réel plan à trois dans cette partie, désolée, mais je vous promets un deuxième plan à trois dans le futur, c'est juré }:)
> 
> Du coup voilà, j'ai écrit le texte en deux fois et j'arrivais pas vraiment à faire de transition fluide (j'aurais sûrement pu en y consacrant un peu plus de temps mais je voulais passer au smut et ne pas m'attarder sur le blabla vous savez ce que c'est désolée je suis horrible comme ça) du coup c'est en deux chapitres, mais bon comme ils sont les deux déjà écrits ça change rien pour vous.  
> Ensuite j'ai écrit en deux fois mais sinon tout est fait d'une traite, alors de nouveau il y a sûrement un million de fautes et incohérences etc, et je m'excuse aussi si c'est un peu moins bien que la première partie, je ne surfais plus sur ma vague ultime d'inspiration, sauf pour certains bouts, alors voilà, bonne lecture!

 

Tim se réveilla quand un rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à passer dans les interstices des stores vint s’écraser sur son visage. Il grimaça, enfouissant son visage dans l’oreiller en espérant pouvoir gagner quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. Il inspira dans les draps, ne remarquant que maintenant l’odeur d’eau de Cologne et de shampooing qui n’étaient pas les siens, et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent.

 

Il se figea, prenant peu à peu conscience de la situation. Il avait passé la nuit chez Roy et Jason. _Oh mon Dieu il avait couché avec Roy et Jason_.

 

Il rougit furieusement, gardant son visage soigneusement caché dans son oreiller dans l’espoir d’échapper au monde un instant. Si Bruce apprenait ça, non seulement il allait abandonner tous ses principes et tuer les deux hors-la-loi, mais en plus Tim allait sans doute se retrouver avec une ceinture de chasteté à vie. Et connaissant Bruce, il allait le découvrir un jour ou l’autre; à Tim de faire en sorte que ce soit dans très, _très_ longtemps.

 

Il soupira profondément, profitant de l’odeur des draps une seconde de plus avant de jeter un coup d’oeil derrière lui. Roy était tourné sur le côté, lui faisant face, l’élastique retenant ses cheveux ayant glissé dans le courant de la nuit et ses mèches rousses retombant devant son visage endormi. Il était torse nu, mais avait au moins enfilé des sous-vêtements avant de se coucher. Toute la couverture avait disparu derrière lui, emmêlée autour de Jason qui avait un bras et une jambe balancés en travers du lit sur son partenaire et ronflait doucement.

 

Tim était sur le bord du lit, portant un t-shirt et une paire de boxers empruntés à Roy, parce que même s’il faisait quelques tailles de plus que l’adolescent, il était toujours moins grand que Jason.

 

Le troisième Robin apprécia la vue quelques secondes avant de s’inquiéter de l’heure qu’il était. Il se tordit le cou pour voir le réveil, se détendant légèrement quand il vit qu’il avait du temps avant le briefing avec Bruce. Briefing auquel Jason était également convié, et quelle drôle d’ambiance il allait y avoir, vraiment.

 

En prenant soin de ne pas faire bouger le matelas, Tim s’étira autant qu’il le pouvait pour atteindre la poche de son jean, abandonné par terre près du lit la veille, et y attraper son téléphone. Il tapa hâtivement un message à Kon, lui demandant de lui servir de couverture pour cette nuit, et se prépara aux questions que son ami ne manquerait pas de lui poser.

Les minutes passèrent, l’adolescent se figeant brièvement quand il sentit du mouvement derrière lui, accompagné d’un marmonnement incompréhensible, mais rapidement les respirations calmes des deux hors-la-loi reprirent et il se détendit.

Pas qu’il ne veuille pas devoir leur parler - après tout ce qui s’était passé entre eux il devrait tout de même arriver à soutenir une conversation - mais la gêne qui l’avait déserté la veille commençait à essayer de se frayer un chemin en lui à nouveau. Il avait vraiment l’impression que la soirée n’avait été qu’une hallucination ou un rêve, à vrai dire.

_Les choses qu’il avait faites, mon Dieu._

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main avec un petit bruit qui le fit sursauter, et il jura entre ses dents en priant pour que le son n’ait pas dérangé les deux autres jeunes hommes. Il répondit vaguement à son ami qui, effectivement, demandait une explication à sa requête, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en offrir une pour l’instant. Il ne savait même pas s’il voulait lui dire la vérité. Kon était son meilleur ami, oui, mais lui demander de garder un secret pareil - surtout s’il devait le cacher de Batman - c’était pratiquement comme aller tout avouer à Bruce lui-même. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix, parce que s’il ne pouvait pas trouver une excuse sur l’endroit où il était cette nuit il serait percé à jour de toute manière.

 

Il se figea brusquement quand un bras musclé vint s’enrouler autour de sa taille et qu’il sentit une paire de lèvres contre sa nuque, exhalant un souffle brûlant sur sa peau.

 

-Pitié dis-moi que tu n’envoies pas un message à Bruce pour lui dire qu’on a abusé de toi, marmonna paresseusement Roy, sa main glissant sous son t-shirt pour passer absentément sur les muscles de son ventre.

 

Tim se surprit lui-même quand il parvint à échapper un éclat de rire et à ne pas ronronner sous les caresses du rouquin, bien qu’il en eût très envie.

 

-Mon avenir serait tout aussi compromis que le vôtre s’il apprend ce qui s’est passé, remarqua-t-il, essayant de tourner la tête pour voir le visage de l’archer.

 

-Au moins toi tu aurais un avenir, rétorqua celui-ci tout en se redressant, et Tim aurait presque geint en sentant la chaleur de sa main l’abandonner s’il ne l’avait pas immédiatement retrouvée quand Roy le fit rouler sur le dos pour l’embrasser dans le cou.

 

Il couina en sentant la langue du rouquin sur sa peau, et ses mains allèrent inconsciemment se poser sur ses flancs, explorant les muscles à leur disposition et faisant fredonner l’archer de manière appréciative. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, se demandant silencieusement ce qu’il avait fait de bien pour mériter ça, et en tournant la tête son regard se posa sur Jason, toujours endormi, serrant les draps entre ses bras maintenant que Roy avait bougé.

 

-Et Jason? demanda-t-il à voix basse, un peu honteux d’avoir oublié que son prédécesseur était juste à côté d’eux.

 

Roy releva la tête, jetant un coup d’oeil au noiraud avant de hausser les épaules nonchalamment.

 

-Il a le sommeil très lourd, on peut faire du bruit, répondit-il, adressant un sourire prédateur à l’adolescent qui se sentit rougir à l’idée de ce que ces mots sous-entendaient.

 

-Mais—, commença-t-il avant que l’archer ne revienne embrasser sa mâchoire, coupant court à ses pensées.

 

-Si je dois attendre qu’il se réveille, je serais en retard, souffla Roy contre sa peau avant d’arrêter ses baiser abruptement pour lui jeter un regard interrogatif, Sauf si tu veux attendre sur lui? Je comprendrais.

 

Tim secoua le menton de gauche à droite avant que son cerveau ne l’y autorise, rougissant de plus belle. Il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir l’air tellement désespéré en cet instant, mais il avait dix-huit ans, une libido exacerbée, était au lit avec deux jeunes hommes incarnant tous ses fantasmes, et il ne dirait non à ce que Roy avait en tête - quoi que ce soit - pour rien au monde.

 

-Non, on peut—C’est bon, dit-il, se giflant mentalement pour son manque de diction ces derniers temps.

 

Roy lui sourit, retournant à ses bons traitements et Tim sentit qu’on lui agrippait les hanches. Il n’arriva pas à se retenir de tressauter quand les doigts de l’archer retrouvèrent les bleus qu’il avait laissé là la veille.

 

-Merde, désolé, dit-il précipitamment, reculant pour s’assurer que tout allait bien, et le manque de contact soudain n’était pas du tout au goût de l’adolescent qui secoua le menton en roulant des yeux et lui prit la nuque pour le tirer vers lui à nouveau.

 

-J’ai eu pire, Roy, vraiment, grommela-t-il.

 

-C’est pas une raison, rétorqua le hors-la-loi, mais il n’opposa aucune résistance quand Tim écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, alors le noiraud le considéra comme une victoire.

 

Il prit note de penser à dissimuler les hématomes dans les jours qui suivraient s’il ne voulait pas devoir répondre à des questions embarrassantes. Au moins, Roy et Jason avaient fait attention et c’étaient les seules marques qu’il portait qui pouvaient témoigner de leur soirée.

 

Il s’autorisa à glisser une main dans les mèches rousses de son partenaire après un moment, réajustant sa position pour approfondir le baiser, et Roy gronda, la vibration dans sa poitrine faisant frissonner l’adolescent. Il lui reprit le bassin, faisant bien attention à éviter les bleus cette fois-ci, et Tim aurait fait une remarque comme quoi il n’était pas en sucre s’il n’avait pas eu sa langue au fond de la gorge.

Et si l’archer n’avait pas utilisé cette prise pour le déplacer sur le matelas comme s’il n’avait rien pesé, réajustant ses jambes pour venir se placer entre elles et appuyant leurs entrejambes l’un contre l’autre.

 

Le noiraud brisa le baiser, arquant sa gorge en arrière pour gémir, ses mains allant par réflexe lui agripper les épaules pour que ses doigts se plantent dans les muscles qu’ils trouvèrent là, et il sentit le regard satisfait du rouquin au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait plus nier que leurs caresses jusque là lui avaient fait de l’effet, mais il avait au moins le réconfort de savoir que Roy était dans le même état que lui, si ce n’est moins vocal dans son plaisir.

 

-Bordel, Tim, tu es vraiment un cadeau, tu sais? ronronna-t-il, roulant des hanches encore une fois, glissant une main sur son front pour en chasser ses mèches noires.

 

L’adolescent rouvrit les yeux malgré la gêne, profitant de la vue de l’archer qui lui semblait tellement plus grand quand il le surplombait ainsi, et sondant son regard sans trouver la moindre trace de moquerie. Il était entièrement sérieux, et Tim avait vraiment du mal à croire que quelqu’un puisse dire ça de lui, encore plus dans un moment pareil, mais c’était le cas.

 

Il se sentait extrêmement petit et vulnérable avec les bras de Roy de chaque côté de sa tête, l’emprisonnant sous son corps avec son poids. Même s’il savait qu’il était mieux entraîné que lui pour le combat et qu’il pourrait sans aucun doute le neutraliser s’il le voulait, l’impression était là et l’excitait beaucoup plus que ce qu’il n’aurait voulu admettre.

 

Tim exhala son prénom, sa voix suppliante même s’il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait dire, et Roy gronda, appréciatif, avant d’enfouir son visage contre sa gorge. Tandis qu’il laissait son bassin aller et venir contre lui, l’adolescent embrassait son épaule où il allait sans doute laisser des marques, explorait son dos avec ses mains, remontant jusqu’à ses cheveux roux et les agrippant avec ce qui était sans doute trop de force mais qui ne fit que lui arracher un gémissement. Pendant qu’il profitait du fait que ce son était accompagné d’un mouvement de hanche plus fort que les autres, Tim prit note de cette réaction, la classant avec tous les petits détails qu’il avait retenu sur les deux hors-la-loi depuis la veille. 

 

-Ok, ok, _Tim_ , haleta Roy, lui prenant les hanches pour l’empêcher de bouger et l’adolescent n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il avait commencé à pousser son bassin contre le sien avec chaque mouvement, Je crois qu’il y a beaucoup trop de vêtements présents, en ce moment.

 

Avant que les mots ne s’enregistrent réellement dans le cerveau du noiraud, l’archer avait remonté son t-shirt jusqu’à ses aisselles, embrassant ses pectoraux et laissant la tâche à son partenaire de le retirer entièrement pendant qu’il s’attaquait à ses boxers. La vision bloquée par le vêtement gênant - dans lequel il ne s’était absolument pas emmêlé dans sa précipitation, non Monsieur - Tim ne remarqua pas que Roy s’était également débarrassé de ses propres sous-vêtements avant qu’il ne sente son érection contre la sienne et que son cerveau ne court-circuite.

 

Il avait dû crier son prénom, ou quelque chose, parce que juste après le rouquin riait doucement, sa voix serrée par le plaisir.

 

-Si tu continues comme ça tu vas réveiller Jason, souffla-t-il contre sa gorge, amusé, lui retirant définitivement le t-shirt et libérant enfin son champs de vision.

 

Tim aurait rétorqué quelque chose comme « Tant mieux » s’il avait eu l’usage de la parole, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Tout ce qui quitta sa bouche fut un autre gémissement déchiré quand Roy enroula une main autour de leurs deux membres et donna quelques mouvements expérimentés du poignet.

L’adolescent noua ses jambes autour du rouquin, serrant ses cuisses contre ses hanches assez fort pour laisser des marques et le tirer contre lui, et le jeune homme jura entre ses dents, la prise de sa main se resserrant involontairement autour d’eux et arrachant un autre cri à Tim qui s’arqua.

 

-Putains de Robins, marmonna Roy, essoufflé, J’ai eu des bleus pendant _des mois_ à cause de Jason et ses foutues cuisses, tu sais?

 

Tim geignit, fermant les yeux et laissant son imagination faire le reste, et il entendit l’archer rire au-dessus de lui.

 

-Et vous êtes _souples_ , en plus, ronronna-t-il contre son oreille, exhalant contre sa peau, Si tu savais ce que je lui ai fait faire, Tim.

 

L’adolescent sentait la chaleur accumulée dans son bas-ventre bouillonner, et il aurait voulu prévenir Roy qu’il n’allait pas tenir plus longtemps, mais les paroles du rouquin lui faisaient perdre la tête, et tout ce qu’il arrivait à faire s’était s’imaginer les deux hors-la-loi au lit, leurs voix quand ils atteignaient l’extase résonnant dans son esprit.

L’archer lui mordit la lèvre - peut-être un peu trop fort pour ne pas laisser de trace, mais Tim savait se servir de fond de teint et de toute manière c’était le dernier de ses soucis en cet instant - et murmura contre la peau juste sous son oreille, à bout de souffle.

 

-Ce que je pourrais faire avec toi, _Tim_ , je suis sûr que tu es encore plus souple que lui…

 

Et Tim craqua en gémissant un _Roy_ brisé, poussant désespérément son bassin contre le sien, ses bras noués autour des épaules du rouquin qui le fit remonter de plusieurs centimètres sur le matelas avec chaque roulement de hanches accompagnant le mouvement de son poignet autour d’eux. Il lui sembla l’entendre répéter son prénom en rythme avec chaque aller-et-venue, mais à ce stade il ignorait ce qui était réel et ce qui était juste dans sa tête. Il était sûr que son partenaire l’avait suivi de près dans son extase, cependant, le sentant éclabousser son abdomen, et ressentit une légère fierté à cette pensée.

 

Quand les dernières étincelles de son orgasme s’éteignirent finalement, il dénoua ses membres de l’archer et chercha à retrouver son souffle, ses mains toujours posées sur ses épaules pour se donner quelque chose à quoi s’agripper, s’assurer que tout ça était réel.

Roy respirait fort au-dessus de lui, et il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, fendu d’un sourire paresseux. Il allait parler quand un marmonnement sourd leur parvint, et ils tournèrent la tête.

 

-Vous avez commencé sans moi, gronda la voix alourdie de sommeil de Jason à côté d’eux, faisant éclater de rire le rouquin et rougir l’adolescent.

 

-Sérieusement, il a fallut qu’on fasse autant de bruit que ça pour que tu te réveilles enfin? C’est un record, même pour toi, remarqua Roy, hilare, roulant sur le côté en échappant un petit soupir paisible.

 

Tim vit le noiraud émerger des draps, son regard encore un peu embrumé mais se faisant de plus en plus alerte avec chaque seconde, et honnêtement personne ne devrait avoir le droit d’être aussi beau au saut du lit avec un côté de ses cheveux aplati par l’oreiller, et pourtant ça ne semblait pas l’arrêter.

 

-Ta gueule, Roy, j’avais besoin de repos après notre soirée, je te ferais remarquer, rétorqua-t-il, puis son regard se porta sur Tim et il haussa un sourcil amusé, Tu ne perds pas de temps, princesse, dis-donc.

 

-Roy allait être en retard, je n’ai fait que rendre service, répondit-t-il avec un haussement d’épaules dont la nonchalance était totalement feinte, mais qui devait être suffisamment convaincante parce que son prédécesseur éclata de rire.

 

-Regardez-moi ça, en une soirée tu deviens déjà aussi sûr de toi, on doit être de très bons profs, ronronna-t-il, s’extirpant des draps et s’étirant longuement, n’aidant pas Tim à le dissocier de l’image d’une grosse panthère noire, Imagine ce qu’on pourrait faire de lui après plusieurs fois, Roy.

 

Tim s’étrangla sur sa langue, rougissant furieusement tandis que le rouquin fredonnait son approbation à côté de lui. Jason rit doucement en faisant rouler les muscles de ses épaules - mouvement duquel Tim n’aurait pas pu décrocher son regard même si la chambre avait été en feu.

 

-Merde, c’est vrai que je vais être en retard, dit soudainement Roy qui ne sembla se rappeler de ça que maintenant, son cerveau sans doute ralenti par les endorphines, avant de sortir du lit en un bond, se mettant à chercher dans la pièce pour des vêtements propres.

 

Tim aurait sans doute pris le temps d’admirer ses fesses pendant qu’il s’habillait s’il n’avait pas été distrait par Jason qui avait reporté son attention sur lui et lui montrait les crocs en un sourire qu’il commençait à trop bien connaître. Il se mit à ramper vers lui, mettant un point d’honneur à faire rouler ses muscles, et l’adolescent déglutit difficilement quand il se retrouva avec son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et une de ses mains sur la jambe, massant les muscles de sa cuisse presque absentément.

 

-Le seul bon côté à ce que vous vous soyez amusés sans moi c’est que tu vas être obligé de reprendre une douche, Timbo, dit-il doucement, remontant sa main le long de son estomac couvert de leurs semences respectives avant de l’amener jusqu’à sa bouche pour sucer ses doigts avec une lenteur délibérée, et Tim s’entendit échapper un bruit étranglé malgré lui.

 

Un silence pesant s’était fait dans la pièce, Tim ayant simplement oublié comment faire pour respirer, son regard fixé aux lèvres de Jason, et Roy arrêté net dans ses mouvements au milieu de la pièce avec un jean à la main.

Après un moment, le deuxième Robin libéra ses doigts avec un petit « pop » sonore pour sourire à son successeur, apparemment très fier de lui.

 

-Roy tu vas être en retard, rappela-t-il sans même se tourner vers son équipier, son regard très déterminément planté dans celui de Tim depuis le début de son petit spectacle.

 

-Je suis sûr que je peux rester encore un moment, répliqua le rouquin, sa voix étroite et plus aiguë que la normale.

 

-Non, tu as déjà eu ton tour, rétorqua le noiraud, amusé mais n’en laissant rien paraître dans son ton.

 

Tim jeta un coup d’oeil à Roy pour le voir hésiter un moment, se balançant d’un pied à l’autre, avant de grogner, rageur, et de commencer à enfiler son pantalon.

 

-Je vais tuer Oliver, marmonna-t-il.

 

A l’instant ou Tim retourna la tête vers lui, Jason happa ses lèvres, glissant une main sur sa nuque pour le maintenir en place pendant qu’il explorait sa bouche avec sa langue, et l’adolescent oublia tous les remords qu’il aurait pu avoir à laisser l’archer s’en aller au profit de prendre le visage du noiraud à deux mains et de lui rendre son baiser avec entrain.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

-Comme on a aussi un horaire à respecter, on devrait faire ça vite, remarqua Jason, quelques secondes seulement après avoir entendu Roy partir en l’insultant et saluant Tim.

 

L’adolescent en-dessous de lui n’eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose - pas qu’il y soit parvenu de toute manière, le sang ayant abandonné son cerveau - qu’il se retrouva soulevé du matelas comme s’il n’avait rien pesé, nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de son prédécesseur par réflexe pendant que celui-ci les emmenait à la salle de bain. Tim échappa un petit bruit surpris, Jason ne se gênant pas pour passer ses mains sur ses fesses tandis qu’il le portait, et le hors-la-loi rit doucement contre sa gorge qu’il était occupé à embrasser.

 

-Autant faire ça sous la douche si on veut gagner du temps, non? ronronna-t-il, faisant brièvement s’arrêter la respiration du troisième Robin avant que celui-ci ne roule involontairement des hanches contre lui, frottant son érection naissante sur son abdomen, le faisant gronder son approbation, _Merde_ , princesse, tu ne t’arrêtes jamais?

 

Tim se sentit rougir, embarrassé de passer pour l’adolescent impatient qu’il était, mais déjà ils avaient rejoint la salle de bain et Jason le reposait à terre. Il mit un point d’honneur à ne pas geindre quand il ne sentit plus le contact du jeune homme et se tint debout au milieu de la pièce, se balançant d’un pied à l’autre en ne sachant pas quoi faire de lui-même pendant que son prédécesseur allumait la douche. Il était nu comme un ver, les habits empruntés à Roy oubliés dans la chambre, et regarder les muscles du dos de Jason rouler sous sa peau avec ses mouvements n’aidait pas vraiment à arranger son état d’excitation. Il avait sans arrêt l’impression d’être mille fois plus travaillé que les deux hors-la-loi avec mille fois moins, et une part de lui ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être gênée. Mais son malaise s’évapora rapidement quand le noiraud se retourna enfin, lui adressant son sourire sensuel en revenant vers lui, sa démarche féline et menaçante juste avant qu’il ne lui agrippe la nuque pour fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, Tim geignit sans complexe et lui prit les épaules, cherchant à tracer les formes de tous les muscles qu’il pouvait trouver. Il laissa Jason guider le baiser, sentant sa main se refermer sur ses cheveux assez fort pour être un peu douloureuse, mais après tout ce qui s’était passé l’adolescent n’était pas vraiment surpris de trouver cela agréable. Il s’arqua en cherchant à se coller à lui et gémit dans sa bouche, le son paraissant encore plus plaintif quand le jeune homme sépara leurs lèvres pour le pousser sous la douche.

 

L’eau avait eu le temps de chauffer un peu, aussi ne se retrouva-t-il pas sous un jet glacé, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien put être de la lave en fusion qu’il ne l’aurait pas réalisé, parce que Jason était en train de retirer ses boxers devant lui.

Il soutenait son regard avec un sourire diabolique lui étirant la bouche, dévoilant ses canines, et Tim sentait que ses genoux n’allaient pas le maintenir debout très longtemps, à ce rythme.

 

La seconde d’après son prédécesseur le rejoignait, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte en verre derrière lui avant de venir le piéger contre le mur, une main appuyée de chaque côté de sa tête. Tim devait lever les yeux s’il voulait continuer à regarder son visage - bien qu’il ne soit pas sûr de ce qu’il désirait le plus admirer, avec tout ce qu’il avait à offrir - et Jason dut se baisser pour lui mordre la lèvre, mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne se plaignit quand ils reprirent leur baiser.

 

-On a encore au moins dix minutes à tuer, Timbo, une idée de ce que tu veux faire? ronronna le noiraud, et il poussa son bassin en avant contre lui sans plus de mise en garde.

 

L’adolescent échappa un gémissement en sentant son érection contre les muscles de son ventre, les mains qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué avoir placées dans les cheveux de son partenaire se refermant involontairement et lui arrachant un sifflement de plaisir. Il regarda avec fascination son aîné gémir, fermer les yeux et arquer sa gorge docilement quand il tira sur sa tignasse, le fait d’avoir ce pouvoir sur lui envoyant une nouvelle vague d’excitation à son bas-ventre. Il relâcha sa prise, n’ayant malgré tout pas l’audace de tirer plus fort pour voir ce que cela ferait, et Jason sembla sortir de son court moment de contentement, lui adressant un regard voilé et un sourire satisfait qui le firent déglutir difficilement.

 

-Tu apprends vite, hm? souffla-t-il, sa voix rauque et ses mains venant lui agripper les hanches fermement pour le maintenir en place pendant qu’il lui embrassait la gorge, J’ai vraiment hâte de voir tout ce que tu pourras faire après quelques fois avec nous, Tim.

 

Tim geignit, ses doigts allant lui labourer les flancs, laissant de nouvelles marques dans leur sillage, et la seule réaction de Jason fut un rire bas et satisfait.

 

-Ca t’intéresse? Une autre soirée avec nous? marmonna-t-il absentément, embrassant sa clavicule avec une légèreté délibérée, On a encore _tellement_ de choses à te montrer, princesse, tu n’as pas idée.

 

- _Jason_ , siffla l’adolescent, suppliant, roulant des hanches dans l’espoir de trouver un peu de friction avec son membre, _S’il te plaît._

 

Il était quasiment certain d’avoir vu les pupilles de son aîné se dilater très nettement en entendant ses mots, et Jason hocha rapidement la tête avant de parler.

 

-Quel genre de monstre te refuserait quelque chose quand c’est demandé comme ça? exhala-t-il, amusé, Mais avant ça…

 

Avant que Tim n’ait le temps de se plaindre qu’il le fasse attendre, son prédécesseur était à genoux devant lui, le visage à hauteur de son nombril et déposant un baiser plus qu’indécent sur son abdomen avant de commencer à y lécher les traces de ses ébats avec Roy.

L’adolescent gémit, se cognant la tête contre le mur carrelé quand il s’arqua, mais la douleur l’aidant à ne pas perdre l’esprit trop vite. La prise de son partenaire sur son bassin était trop forte pour qu’il n’arrive à bouger, et il savait que Jason faisait ça pour le torturer - parce que c’était _Jason_ \- mais honnêtement il s’en moquait pas mal parce qu’il sentait sa langue dans les creux de ses muscles pelviens et c’était la meilleure sensation sur Terre en ce moment précis.

Il se concentra sur le bruit de l’eau, sur les gouttes qui tombaient de ses mèches noires sur son visage et ses épaules, et _absolument pas_ sur la respiration lourde de son aîné et le fait qu’il avait sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son érection - ce qui ne fit que le faire repenser à la veille et— s’il suivait cette ligne de pensée il allait finir par jouir sans même que le noiraud l’ai réellement _touché_.

 

Le deuxième Robin prit son temps, nettoyant minutieusement chaque centimètre de peau pendant plusieurs minutes avant que les genoux de Tim ne se mettent à trembler et qu’il ne l’entende gémir d’une voix enrouée:

 

- _Jason_ , je t’en _prie_ , je—

 

Il s’interrompit pour pousser un autre grognement de plaisir, mais c’était tout ce qu’il fallait à Jason pour être à nouveau sur ses pieds en une demie seconde.

 

-Merde, Tim, continue à dire mon prénom comme ça et je ne répond plus de rien, gronda-t-il, sauvage, pressant enfin ses hanches contre les siennes, et l’adolescent poussa une longue plainte, mélange de plaisir et soulagement d’enfin obtenir le contact dont il avait besoin.

 

Alors, le hors-la-loi le vit ouvrir les yeux pour les planter dans les siens, et _très délibérément_ souffler un «  _Jason_  » suppliant qui fit pulser son entrejambe et lui arracha un grondement bestial. En un clin d’oeil, il avait soulevé le jeune homme au-dessus du sol pour le presser contre le mur, enfouissant son visage contre sa gorge et agrippant ses cuisses avec force pour les placer de chaque côté de son bassin qu’il fit rouler contre le sien à un rythme soutenu.

 

-Jason! gémit Tim, d’abord surpris mais nouant obligeamment ses jambes autour de lui, ses mains s’accrochant à ses épaules par instinct tandis qu’il sentait son érection contre la sienne, l’eau de la douche permettant une friction confortable, Merde, _Jay_ —

 

-Regarde-moi ça, Tim, tu es tellement léger, je suis sûr que je pourrais te garder comme ça un _très_ long moment, feula-t-il contre son oreille, et il sourit quand il entendit clairement sa respiration frénétique tressauter, avant d’ajouter: Je pourrais te prendre contre un mur quand je voudrais—

 

Il aurait volontiers continué à lui murmurer des obscénités mais l’adolescent avait apparemment atteint ses limites car avec ces dernières paroles il s’arqua, fauché par l’orgasme en criant son prénom en un mélange de supplique et gratitude. Le noiraud l’accompagna à travers son extase avec ses mouvements de hanches, soufflant des encouragements contre sa tempe et savourant son expression le temps qu’elle dura.

Après un moment, il sentit Tim se détendre dans ses bras et le laissa reprendre son souffle pour se concentrer sur son propre plaisir, réajustant sa prise pour que son membre vienne frotter contre l’espace entre la hanche et l’entrejambe du noiraud.

 

-Jason, souffla l’adolescent après un instant, son souffle brûlant balayant sa gorge et ses mains glissant dans ses cheveux, et il grogna une réponse quelconque sans arrêter ses aller-et-venues.

 

Tim lui embrassa absentément l’épaule, apparemment toujours dans le brouillard de son orgasme, et à la grande surprise de Jason il continua à parler.

 

-‘Tellement bon, Jay, je veux te faire du bien aussi, marmonna-t-il contre sa peau, si bas que son aîné n’était même pas sûr de l’avoir réellement entendu, et il perdit brièvement son rythme, une vague de désir toute fraiche le balayant avec ces mots.

 

-Tim, gronda-t-il, reculant légèrement pour parler contre sa bouche, Continue, parle-moi, princesse, allez.

 

L’adolescent sembla réaliser qu’il avait dit tout cela à voix haute et se raidit, ses joues prenant une couleur cramoisie. Son prédécesseur secoua le menton, refusant de le laisser être gêné maintenant, et captura ses lèvres dans les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche, invitant la langue de son cadet à l’intérieur en un baiser impudique avant de soudainement le briser pour jurer entre ses dents quand il sentit la main de son partenaire se glisser entre eux pour se refermer sur lui.

Tim avait apparemment gagné en confiance depuis la veille, parce qu’il n’hésita pas une seconde avant de donner d’habiles mouvements du poignet qui firent gémir l’autre noiraud, synchronisant son rythme avec celui de son bassin contre lui.

 

-Merde, Tim, si je pouvais je te mordrais, gronda Jason, replaçant son visage au creux de l’épaule de son successeur pour frôler la peau avec ses dents, et il l’entendit émettre un petit son plaintif, sa prise se resserrant sur lui, Je te laisserais des marques à des endroits tellement osés, tous ceux qui les verraient sauraient ce que tu faisais.

 

-La prochaine fois, déclara l’adolescent sans réfléchir, sa main libre se serrant dans les cheveux de son partenaire qui gronda son approbation, ratant un battement dans son excitation avant d’accélérer ses va-et-viens, La prochaine fois, Jay, je vous laisserai me marquer, ce que vous voudrez, je—

 

Il s’interrompit une seconde, perdant l’usage de la parole en voyant l’expression de pur plaisir de Jason quand il croisa son regard: la bouche entrouverte pour exhaler un souffle brûlant contre son visage, ses yeux sombres et chargés de désir, l’eau qui dégoulinait sur sa peau et trempait ses cheveux— Tim perdit le fil de ses pensées, se contentant de le regarder perdre le contrôle petit à petit. Son aîné finit par se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer ses sons de plaisir, et l’adolescent savait qu’il se rapprochait dangereusement de son orgasme. Il rassembla ses esprits et ce qu’il avait de courage pour tirer sur les mèches sombres qu’il avait entre les doigts, faisant légèrement pencher la tête du jeune homme en arrière, et il entreprit de laisser un suçon sur la peau de sa gorge, l’ajoutant à la panoplie de marques qui y étaient déjà présentes. Il entendit la respiration lourde de son prédécesseur tressauter, abandonna son cou pour appuyer ses lèvres près de son oreille.

 

-Merde, Jay, _je te laisserai me prendre contre un mur_ , exhala-t-il, sa voix serrée et les yeux fermés dans le plaisir réveillé rien qu’à cette idée, et Jason craqua en poussant un juron très imagé, écrasant Tim contre le mur avec sa dernière poussée contre lui sans que l’adolescent n’arrête de le travailler.

 

Le troisième Robin l’entendit répéter son nom plusieurs fois, avec différents degrés de plaisir dans la voix jusqu’à ce que finalement il n’arrive au bout de son extase et qu’il ne doive ralentir ses mouvements.

 

Il y eut un battement, puis Jason le reposa à Terre, gardant le visage contre son épaule encore un moment, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits tandis que Tim s’assurait que ses genoux n’allaient pas l’abandonner.

 

-Tu vas me faire de la concurrence si tu commences à parler comme ça, remarqua finalement son aîné, un sourire dans la voix, et l’adolescent échappa un rire malgré son embarras.

 

-Je préfère te laisser te charger de ça, répliqua-t-il, et Jason recula enfin pour lui adresser un sourire suffisant.

 

-Alors Roy n’est pas le seul à apprécier ma mauvaise langue, hm? ronronna-t-il, malicieux, et Tim détourna le regard, le faisant rire, C’est bon, Timbo, je rigole. Je sais que tout le monde aime ma mauvaise langue.

 

Son successeur échappa un éclat de rire à cela, et il lui sourit avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour qu’ils arrêtent de lui retomber dans les yeux.

 

-On devrait finir cette douche avant que toute l’eau chaude de l’immeuble y passe, remarqua-t-il, et Tim se rappela soudain qu’ils avaient un rendez-vous avec Bruce dans moins d’une heure.

 

-On va se faire tuer, geignit-il en grimaçant, son bien-être post-coïtal effacé en moins d’une seconde.

 

-Mais non, il ne va se douter de rien tu verras, rétorqua Jason, amusé, Enfin, pour moi si, mais il ne va jamais comprendre que tu étais avec moi.

 

-On parle du meilleur détective du monde et de notre père adoptif, là, fit remarquer l’adolescent, haussant un sourcil peu convaincu et commençant à laver les dernières traces de leurs ébats sur sa main et son ventre.

 

Son aîné lui adressa un sourire tout autant amusé que suffisant.

 

-Et bien, si on meurt, au moins ta dernière nuit aura été agréable, hm?

 


End file.
